Never Can Be Apart, Girl
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Quinn must leave McKinley tomorrow because she have to start her college early. Clearly, someone can't be apart from her. At least, not yet. Surprises will follows her ahead. ONESHOT.


Never Can Be Apart, Girl.

Rated: T

**A/N: This is my first english fanfiction. So, I'm sorry if you found any mistakes on my writing because English is not my primary languange. I hope you bare with me. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Samcedes would not exist. Not ever.**

* * *

><p><span>Sam Evans's POV<span>

"I'm going off to Yale tomorrow. So...this is my last day at McKinley." Said Quinn Fabray in front of Glee Club. I can't believe this day is actually came. Probably this is the last day I'm gonna see Quinn Fabray standing in Choir Room. I remembered the day when she told all of us that she is accepted in Yale. I was so proud of her. I always have. I told her before, _you deserved good things, Quinn. _And now she have her dream college on her hand. But it also means that she is going to graduate early. I don't know how am I supposed to react with this but it's hard to me to look at her face right now. I just didn't want her to leave this fast.

"B..but Quinn, Is this too fast? We just won our Regionals a month ago and now we're going to prepare to Nationals! Our senior year is not end yet. Senior Prom also two weeks away. Are you really sure want to go?" I heard Rachel asked her those questions. I have to agree with Rachel. In last couple months, I know that Quinn is grew closer to her. Mercedes linked her fingers on mine and I looked up to her giving her simple smile.

Now, Mercedes is my girlfriend. I should proud of that, after all my efforts to win her over Shane was paid off. She chose me and now we are happy couple. But, thinking of Quinn graduate early and no longer in McKinley made my heart ached even more.

"It's all set, Rachel ever since I got accepted in Yale. I just never tell you guys. I don't know how to tell all of you..." Quinn explained. I saw Brittany standing and run over Quinn and hugged her tightly,"I will miss you Q. I will miss you so much."

Brittany sobbed when she and Quinn hugging each other. Santana also came forward and now three of former Cheerios hugging, "You know you can't break up The Unholy Trinity right, Q?"

"I know. I will miss both of you. Very very much." Said Quinn and now I can see that slow but sure her tears are falling down from her hazel eyes. The pair of eyes that made me falling in love with her for the first time. "And I'll miss all of you. Each one of you."

With her last sentence, all of Glee Clubbers ran over her and hugged her tight. Except me. Yeah, except me.

-S&Q-

Quinn Fabray's POV

This is the most difficult thing I've ever said in my life. Saying "I'm pregnant" two years ago is not as hard as right now because I know, I am not alone. Glee Club is the closest family I ever hoped for. I never thought that today is my last day in McKinley. I'm not good in saying goodbye especially with people I love the most.

I laid my eyes to everyone in Choir Room. Everybody stood still silent, not saying anything in every words I said. Well, except Rachel. She always been Rachel Berry though. All memories flashed around in my head and plays like a movie. I remembered every sweet, sad, joy, threatened, love moments in Glee Club.

As much as I hate Glee Club before, I have my family and love life here. My first love, my baby daddy, and my true love. Did I said true love? Yeah, I'm not lying here. Sam Evans is my true love. I had my happiest time with him. I never been so special in a relationship before. But I was stupid and I broke up with him.

But all people made mistakes including me. The first time I knew that I got into Yale, I was singing "Never Can Say Goodbye" and it was dedicated to Finn, Puck and Sam. All of them still have their own spaces in my heart. But, Sam was different. I still in love with him as much as I do before. He is the one who encourage me in every steps I take and believe that I deserved good things. But right now, he moved on with Mercedes and he's happy. So, I have to move on too.

Ever since I told Glee Club that today is my last day, he wasn't looking at me but he looked down. He didn't say anything or crying but I know he is hurt. Sam and I are in happy friendship as much as I love him, so I think he probably hurt because we will lose his best friend tomorrow. Now, Brittany and Santana hugged me tight. My saddened is getting worse when all of Glee Club running through me and hug me like Britt and San do.

Well, not all of Glee Club do, Sam Evans still on his chair looking down and not hugging me. After all, my decision to go Yale maybe is the best thing for us. To move on.

-S&Q-

My locker is opened and I looked at all of those photos. My cheerleader photo, glee club photo, my photo when I was dyed my hair pink, Beth's photo, my photo when I was in labor, Unholy Trinity photo and more. One by one I start to take if off and put in in my box since tomorrow I no longer use this locker. And I saw Sam's photo. My one and only photo of him. He was cute there. But all of sudden I remembered him and a thing he gave me a year ago...

I opened my hidden side of my locker and there it is. The ring box Sam gave to me a year ago. I opened the box and the ring still looks beautiful and Sam's proposal words floating around in my head. I still keep his promise though it's no longer exist. But as we moved on, I have to give back this ring to the owner.

Everything have been packed and I closed my locker. Seeing it for the last time because I will never use that locker again. Just in time, I saw Sam walking in to Astronomy Room. Maybe I must give back his ring now.

-S&Q-

Sam's POV

I walked in to Astronomy Room although I didn't have Astronomy class for today. Astronomy class ended an hour ago, so now the room's empty and this is the best place I can get to be alone.

I need to think about my feelings. It just not right. I hurt so much when Quinn told us in a moment ago that she'll off to Yale tomorrow. After all, I still care about her but this feelings always can not deny everytime I think, do I still love her?

I imagined if Mercedes is in Quinn's position right now. Will I ached this much? Or...won't I? I keep asking myself same question until I heard my name called..."Sam."

I turned around and saw Quinn holding her box. She looks so sad in her eyes. I try my best to control my attitude in front of her,"Quinn."

She smiled at me and looked around the Astronomy Room,"This room...have so many memories."

"Yeah."

"This is Mars, planet of war. This is Venus, planet of love. Which one we are in?" Quinn pointing two planets and asked just like I said a year ago.

"Earth. You said that, Quinn." I laughed a little. She laughed too remembering our memories in this room. But we shut our mouth realized that is one of good memories we had,"So, are you ready to go Quinn? Start a new life?"

Quinn sighed before answering my question,"Honestly? No. Sure I want to get off from Lima but still...I'm not ready." I saw sorrow in her eyes.

"Then, don't go." I blurted out. Quinn's eyes widened when she heard what I said,"What did you said?"

"Nothing. Forget it okay. I'm so proud of you, Quinn. With everything you reached, like I said before you deserved-"

"Good things," Quinn nodded her head smiling. "Believe me I know, Sam. I'm trying and now I got it. I got my dream college."

I leaned my body closer to her and our faces is now a few inches away. She looked at me nervously and I smiled. I hugged her tight. She dropped a few tears from her hazel eyes as I said,"I'm going to miss you Quinn. A lot."

"Sam..."

"Yeah, Q?"

"I want to give you this." Quinn put the ring box I gave to her a year ago. Our promise ring. I was shocked at first when she showed that ring. I don't want that back. I gave that to Quinn so it hers now. "Take it, It's yours. Don't give me back."

"No, Sam. You gave me this ring with promises. And you see we are not together anymore. So, I hope this ring will placed in right girl. And it's not me."

I didn't know what to say. I looked her so broken. Her face pictured that well. I saw her eyes painfully. She took her box and started to walking out from astronomy room. But I pulled her hand, her body turned around one more time and without thinking I pressed my lips into hers. We kissed. Soft and touchy. I felt her tears falling again, sure she missed this. But I stopped.

I whispered to her ear,"If you want me to keep this ring, I will. But do not ever forget our promise. It still exist, if you believe it."

Quinn nodded while she turning back and walked out the door. I said lowering my voice,"Goodbye, Q."

Maybe it's true. First loves are last forever. Maybe it's true, I still love Quinn Fabray and never can say goodbye to her. I'll wait for you, Quinn. I will.

-S&Q-

_Two weeks later..._

Today is two weeks after Quinn left for her early college. It's different though, Rachel seems lose her frienemy, Santana and Brittany missing their bestfriend, even Puck also missing his baby mama. However, everybody is freaking out about Prom. Including New Directions. Just like last year, New Directions have to performs in Prom. And I got to sing a solo. But I have no idea what song...

I still dating Mercedes though. She's been good girlfriend although I am thinking about Quinn almost everytime and wondered what is she doing now. Mercedes also excited to attend prom this year. I already brought her corsage for prom. It only three days away and I still have no song to prepare and no tux to wear.

Suddenly, I got a text from Mercedes.

_Come home ryt now? I want to talk to you._

I raised my eyebrows, Mercedes knew that I staying at Rachel's. Maybe she's there now.

_U at Rachel's?_

Mercedes answered his text fast.

_Yes, w/ girls+kurt. Hurry. We need to talk._

Without thinking twice, I drove to Rachel's and wondering what will Mercedes ask me. Because this is sounds not good.

I reached Rachel's house in 30 minutes from McKinley. Maybe Mercedes wants me to choose what color for her dress or what dress fits her most. I got into upstairs and went to my room. She was sitting by my bed. She didn't wear any dress nor bring any dress to chose for me. Mercedes looked at me and gave me smile,"Sit, Sam."

I looked at her in the eye waiting her to speaks again,"What's going on Cedes? Is this about dress? I'm not good at that."

"No, Sam. It isn't."

I opened my mouth to protest,"This is about song I'll sing in Prom isn't it? I'm not ready with that either."

Mercedes laughed a little then shook her head,"No Sam. It's not about dress, song, corsages, or anything in your mind. But, yes. It's about Prom."

"What is it then, Cedes?" I asked her seriously. She held my hand before opening her mouth,"I want you to bring her back in McKinley. From Prom."

"Her?" I asked dumbly. I honestly didn't understand what's she is saying. Mercedes nodded her head,"My bestfriend, your girl, Quinn Fabray."

Is she talking about Quinn? No, no, I don't want to be a cheater. I already made Cedes like a cheater and now I dump her? I can't. "Mercedes, what are you talking about? I'm going to the prom with you."

"No, Sam. I'm not going with you. Your heart is 667 miles away. Believe me, I know. You love her more than me." Explained Mercedes with teary eyes. I know it's hard for her to let me go. I tried so hard to win her heart but it ended like this?

"Are you sure about this, Cedes? Why all of sudden?"

"Because I know. I realized. I found this ring and stuffs. You've been keeping all of this?" She showed me Quinn's promise ring I've been keeping, Quinn's notebook, our photos at Hudson-Hummel's wedding, Quinn's arnica and more. All of her stuffs. I realized that I didn't have any Mercedes's stuffs.

"Go Sam. Take her to the Prom. Prove your love. She's waiting for you. 667 miles needs 11 hours driving." Said Mercedes cheering herself up and supporting me to go.

"I already brought you corsage. Don't you want to be Cinderella?" I asked her just like a year ago. She always wanted to be special and I appreciated that. Mercedes always been special girl to me. "I have been your Cinderella, year ago. Now it's her turn."

I smiled at her proudly. I never think Mercedes will saying those words to me. At least to herself, she let someone in and shine especially her bestfriend. I asked Rachel to borrow her car because my truck is not good for long trip. Before I go to pick up Quinn and suprised her, Rachel whisperes in ears,"You can use Finn's way to make her yours forever."

I laughed and looked at her finger. Rachel is proposed by Finn months ago and both of them getting stonger day by day. So, I nodded my head and walking to Rachel's car. I'm sure I heard all of girls plus Kurt shouting my name, and said: bring her back.

That's my mission now.

-S&Q-

Quinn's POV

It's been two weeks since I started my early college. I missed McKinley so much. I saw my calendar on my notebook, and noted that Prom is two days away right now. And I bet now all girls are preparing what dress they gonna wear at Prom and all boys are asking girls to go to Prom with them. As for Glee Club, I believe they're preparing for perform at Prom just like a year ago.

Prom. I remembered my junior prom so well. I was so crazy to be prom queen and I lost it to Kurt. It's funny how I am obssesing the prom crown so bad. Right now, I just want to come to my Senior Prom. This is supposed to be my last year at McKinley and I want to special at Prom. Spending the night with Glee Club, although I didn't have a date. But I know I wouldn't be able to do so.

"Quinn, why you look so sad?" Asked Amanda, one of my room mates. She looked very tired after performing at drama stage and sit beside me.

I shook my head before answering her,"I just miss McKinley so much. In two days, Senior Prom would be held. I want to be there, but I can't right. Are you done performing? We can go to our dorm." I tried to changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about this right now.

Amanda nodded and said to me,"Go, if you want to Quinn."

"No. I don't have a date, I don't prepare anything. So, why do I have to go?"

Amanda thought for a while before answering my question. I know she doesn't have an answer. Instead, I hear someone else saying,"Because now you have a date."

Amanda and I turned around and standing at door I saw Sam Evans. He looks good with his smile on his goofy mouth. I stared at him,"Sam, what are doing here?"

Amanda looked at me and decided to leave us,"I'll see you around, Quinn."

I nodded at Amanda and giving her a smile. After Amanda left, Sam walking closer to me. He still silent and looked at all of the performing stage. He laughed a little and look at me in the eyes,"So this is your place now, huh?"

"I am majoring drama and performing arts. Remember?" Sam nodded still looking at the stage,"You haven't answer my question, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job," said Sam walking towards at the stage. I followed to the stage and raised my eyebrows,"Your job?"

"Yes. Taking you to our Prom."

I stood in front of him silently. I can't believe what I just heard. Did he talking about Prom? How about Mercedes? Without waiting my answers, Sam pulled a corsage from his jacket. He took my hand and asked,"Quinn Fabray, will you be my prom date?"

I blinked my eyes a couple times. My eyes is watery by now. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder reassured,"I drove here more than ten hours just to meet you. You deserved this prom, Quinn. This is your prom. Your senior year."

I looked down still don't know how to react about this. I mumbled,"How about Mercedes?"

"Let's say, she gave me this job. So, what is your answer?"

I raised my face up. Mercedes asked him to do this? Now I'm pretty sure that my tears are falling from my eyes. He wiped out my tears away and looked at me in the eyes waiting for my answer. Maybe he is right...

"I'm not preparing anything Sam, my dress, my hair, my make-up. I'm not ready."

"Quinn, do you believe me?"

I nodded and he smiled,"Good. Because you will believe me that you're beautiful. So you don't need anything to prepare."

Sam started to walked out from the stage and taking me hand,"Are going you with me?"

I smiled and nodded,"Yes. I'm going with you."

Sam smiled grew bigger and hug me tight. He said to me,"Prepare for long way trip to prom with me Miss Fabray."

.

.

We arrived at Lima, Ohio a day after. I can't believe that I actually come back to Lima and will come to McKinley High Prom. This isn't what I imagined before. Sam looked at his watch and drove faster to Rachel's house. I knew, he is staying at Rachel's and this is her car after all, maybe he wants to switch to his truck.

"Quinn! Oh my baby Barbie. Get over here." I heard Kurt Hummel rushed out from inside of Rachel's house the first time Sam hit horn button in the car. I smile when I get out of the car and hugged Kurt tightly. Only two weeks I've been away from Ohio but I already missed them so much. I only met Kurt and Sam, probably Rachel within minutes but I really can't wait when I meet all of Glee Kids.

"Kurt! I missed you! Do you know I'm going to come here?" I raised my eyebrows. Kurt smirked to me as he walked around to see my body,"Well, I come here to be your personal stylish Miss Fabray. Because tonight is a night to remember."

He grabbed my hands and we went to upstairs. I think this is gonna be great night.

-S&Q-

Sam's POV

I checked my outfits from head to toe. I will escort Quinn Fabray as my date tonight so everything is gonna be perfect. I haven't seen Quinn yet, so I am nervously aware that I'm not good to escort her. Anyway, when we got into Lima two hours ago, I've been thinking what song will I sing tonight. And I got it. It's a surprise.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming the stairs and I saw Rachel coming down. She looks so pretty wearing silver dress and she let her hair down. She smiled at me and whispered to my ear,"Your girl is coming in a second. Just wait Sam."

I nodded and she left me because Finn's car already picked her out. I heard Kurt squealed coming down to stairs and exclaimed to me happily,"You're going to love this, Evans!"

Then, he left me standing in front of the door. Blaine came and greeted Kurt asking him to go but Kurt said wait for moment until Quinn coming down. And there she is, her foot steps coming from the stairs. I looked at her without blinking because she looks so beautiful than ever tonight. She wears black dress with a little bit sparkle in her dress. She let her hair down simply but it doesn't make her less stunning.

"You...look so beautiful." I said to her right in front of her eyes.

She smile softly and bit her lip. I pulled out my corsage for her. It's white. And luckily it fits her dress well. "Thank you, Sam."

"You are very welcome, Quinn. Enjoy the night."

.

.

McKinley Gym Hall already filled by all seniors. I heard Mike and Artie singing from the stage. I took Quinn's hand and asked her in. Quinn and I went to photo booth and take a photo just like a couple there. Quinn whispered to my ear,"I couldn't believe that I am actually here."

I smirked and grabbed her hand before I heard someone called my name and hers,"Sam! Quinn!"

We both turned around and saw Mercedes walking hand-in-hand with Shane. She looks so happy and Quinn's eyes widened before asking me an explanation. Mercedes greeted us,"Quinn! Oh my god. I miss you so much! It's different without you here." Mercedes hugged Quinn tight.

"You too, Cedes. Looking good tonight."

Mercedes smiled and said to me,"Good job, Sam. Glad you can make it, Quinn. I probably should go dance now!"

Mercedes left with Shane and Quinn looked at me in the eyes. I sighed before answering,"Didn't I tell you that Mercedes and I are over? She asking me to bring you here because..."

"Because?" Quinn demanded.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later," I answered grabbing her hand away from dance floor. I asked Quinn to meet Brittany and Santana who are eating in food section. The three of Unholy Trinity squeals happily. I guessed now Quinn is on reunion, so I better be off practicing before I go performing.

-S&Q-

Quinn's POV

Sam left me with Brittany and Santana. He told me that he is going to practice for his song tonight. I wondered what song will he sings for prom. Santana and Brittany were thrilled when they seeing me for the first time since I arrived at McKinley. Now, three of us are sitting on the round table waiting for some Glee Kids to greet us. I asked Santana and Brittany,"You're not dancing?"

"No. My legs are hurts. Santana is being here for me. So I'm not in the mood on dancing although I want to." Brittany said and moaned when I touched her legs. Santana also agreed with Brittany because she wasn't in mood on dancing too,"You're not dancing too, Q?"

"No one asked me to. So, I wouldn't dance all by myself."

Santana didn't look at me instead she looked at the stage. Rachel get out of the stage switching her place, Sam went up stage. He brings his guitar with him. Santana grinned to me and all I can do is rolled my eyes to her.

"Hey guys," Sam started nervously. I bet he took a deep breath right now. "Tonight I'm going to sing a special song for special girl. She's been away for two weeks but right now, she is here with us. So, Quinn this is for you and I hope you like it."

Everybody cheered for him as he strumming his guitar and start singing a song I've heard before on the internet...

_Can you hear me_

_Barely breathing_

_As you pass me by_

_You're an angel_

_With a body_

_Got me crazy_

_Without even trying_

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck_

_No one makes me feel like this_

_Beautiful girl_

_Can you see me falling_

_All I want is you_

_Make this a beautiful world_

_Now my heart is calling_

_So caught up in you_

_I wish I could carry you away_

_And I don't even know your name_

_Do you even know_

_You're a beautiful girl_

_Conversations, I imagine_

_Were they in my head_

_Did I wake up? Am I dreaming_

_Are you here now_

_Baby, in my bed_

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck_

_If I ask would you say yes_

_Beautiful girl_

_Can you see me falling_

_All I want is you_

_Now my heart is calling_

_So caught up in you_

_I wish I could carry you away_

_And I don't even know your name_

_Beautiful girl_

_Do you even know_

_You're a beautiful girl_

_Can you see me falling_

_Baby, I'm falling_

_Can you hear me_

_Barely breathing_

_As you pass me by_

_Beautiful girl_

_Can you see me falling_

_All I want is you_

_Make this a beautiful world_

_Now my heart is calling_

_So caught up in you_

_I wish I could carry you away_

_And I don't even know your name_

_And ever I go_

_Do you even know_

_You're a beautiful girl_

_Do you even know_

_You're a beautiful girl_

I was in tears while he singing that song to me. I never feel so special in such a long time and now Sam brought that bunch of feelings to me again. Sam smiled at me before get out of the stage. He walked to me and grabbed my hands to the middle of dance floor. I feel like everybody staring at us right now. I couldn't imagine what will Sam do next.

"Quinn..." He started. I looked up to his face and he didn't continue his words, he strumming chords on his guitar again and playing familiar tune of song. It was Lucky. I remembered I sang this song with him for the first time for duets competition. Such a memory.

"You remember that song right?" He asked and I responded by nodding my head. He smiled and plays another chords. It was The Time of My Life. I laughed a little and remembering our lead duet in Sectionals.

"And I hope you also remember that song and know this song." Said Sam and starts to strumming chords of Marry You. Of course I know that song. We were singing Marry You in Hummel-Hudson wedding. Wait! Why he included Marry You?

Realizing I was thinking, Sam opened his mouth,"What I'm trying to say here is that I feel Lucky and I got the Time of My Life whenever I'm with you, Quinn. And..."

Sam pulled out a small velvet box I gave him two weeks ago,"You asked me to keep this ring. I promised to marry you someday, and I want those promises to back on track and exist. I want you to wear this ring again. And since you starting you college early and I still have one more year on McKinley, we wouldn't be able to meet everyday. So this ring will keep us close although we 667 miles away."

"So, for that...Will you be my girlfriend again?" Asked Sam get down on one knee just like he did a year ago. All girls including me gasped hearing Sam's words. My brain still processing all those words but I know exactly what answer I give to him.

"Oel Ngati Kameie." I answered to him. Sam blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard from Quinn. All students looking at Quinn confusedly. "You know meaning of what you just said, Quinn?"

"Every words."

"So, is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." I rolled my eyes repeating what I said a year ago. Sam's smile faded away, but I took his ring and wearing it again,"I am kidding Sam. Don't be such a kid." With that words I pressed my lips into his.

We spent our night together at McKinley as a couple again. I didn't get Prom Queen (of course, I wasn't nominated) and it goes to Rachel Berry. Is this kind of a joke? Well, at least I'm glad that this year McKinley's Prom Queen is a girl again. I feel a little bit jealous of Rachel however, because for once I want to be a prom queen. And I guess Sam knew about this because he borrowed Rachel's crown and placed into my head.

Rachel seems fine and we danced on the dance floor. I was pretending as Prom Queen and Sam was the Prom King. Didn't I mentioned that he won? Because Sam did. The first dance between Sam and Rachel looked good but as soon as the song changed Rachel asked Finn to dance and so does with Sam. And here we are now. Dancing around with me borrowing Rachel's crown. Sam looked at me in the eye and in return I also looked at him asked,"What?"

"You're beautiful. I can't believe that you are mine again now."

I blushed when he said that,"And you are mine too."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy tonight?"

"This is the most amazing night, Sam. Why you ask?"

"No, I'm glad you're happy. Because tomorrow I'll drive to back to Yale."

I nodded and looked down, I didn't want this night to end soon and back to reality that I am in college now.

"Quinn, when we got to Yale tomorrow, I want you to lead me to administration section. Because I've been thinking to looking some scholarship and maybe I can send my applicants to Yale for majoring Science or Astronomy." Said Sam. My eyes grew widened. I couldn't believe what he just said. Did he really said that he wants to go to Yale with me? Although I must wait for him one more year...

"Really Sam?"

"I can't be apart from you that long, Quinn. It's worth to try, isn't it?"

I nodded and hugged him tight,"I'll wait for you. I promise you."

"I will." Said Sam completed my words taken from Lucky.

Maybe Sam was right. I feel Lucky whenever I am with him. I feel loved with him and of course I had The Time of My Life with him. After all, I got my version of happy ending. Good college and Sam Evans are perfect combination in my life. This is my life and I love it.

FINISH.

Sunday, Feb 5 00.21 am

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! Review, review and review! Every review would be appreciated. **

**P.S: This is for IHeartQuam, I promised you this fic and here we go. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
